Log
Apr 24 02:03 Eohopiwo: spam alert friends coworkers colleagues Apr 24 02:03 Eohopiwo: k spam alert guys guess this wouldn't have pissed me off enough if i hadn't been gagged earlier but an eye for an eye i guess Apr 24 02:03 Eohopiwo: for the benefit of the educator who was in our ranks before i (aad) was silenced for 256 days, apparently for swearing, Apr 24 02:03 Eohopiwo: the name of the series i was trying to recall was Fundamental Neuroscience, Fourth Edition, contributed to by Floyd E. Bloom Apr 24 02:03 Eohopiwo: it explains the biological processes by which your teaching practices will physiologically affect the brains of your students Apr 24 02:03 Eohopiwo: as far as michael krause's ego, sure i swore, maybe i deserved punishment (i think the pitiful remainder of the playerbase your pathetic ego has left can weigh in on that as they wish) Apr 24 02:03 Eohopiwo: and as for me and any vested interest i have left in this sad corpse of a game Apr 24 02:03 Eohopiwo: i again present my probe of interest to you at: https://goo.gl/bvelur Apr 24 02:03 Eohopiwo: my interest in this is providing those of you left with a game in the old spirit of medievia without the absurd, egotistical oppression frequently and consistently demonstrated by "Vryce" aka Michael Krause Apr 24 02:03 Eohopiwo: I can not only provide the technical expertise to create such a game but have connections with the disgruntled and competent player base who would wholeheartedly support such an endeavor Apr 24 02:03 Eohopiwo: you can certainly forget about any laughable monetary compensation for your ego, I am not paying 25 USD which would be spent far better on other creative endeavours by more consistently intelligent and fair-minded developers than yourself Apr 24 02:03 Eohopiwo: purge me or freeze me if your bloated ego demands it, i'm sure i won't be logging back in to this pathetic shell of a former community Apr 24 02:03 Eohopiwo: if anyone is interested in started a new one without this blowhard at the helm please get in touch. Apr 24 02:03 Eohopiwo: opinion poll: https://goo.gl/bvelur (no it isn't a hirve virus) Apr 24 02:03 Eohopiwo: email: aademyr@gmail.com Apr 24 02:03 Eohopiwo: reddit sub full of people who hate vryce for destroying their childhood dream: Apr 24 02:03 Eohopiwo: www.reddit.com/r/medievia/ Apr 24 02:03 Eohopiwo: as for old homes, which seem to be a concern Apr 24 02:03 Eohopiwo: you would be able to email me your descriptions etc and have them reinstated for free Apr 24 02:03 Eohopiwo: depending on the poll response i might set up something a little more official Apr 24 02:03 Eohopiwo: let me know if this is worth pursuring and getting people together for otherwise rip med rip the 90s :) Apr 24 02:04 Eohopiwo: see you tomorrow if i still exist :) Apr 24 02:06 Vryce: waiting for u to finish Apr 24 02:14 Krindel: restarting so that won't be on chat? Apr 24 02:14 Vryce: I can clear the chat at anytime Apr 24 02:14 Vryce: really think I care about such things? Apr 24 02:15 Vryce: remember, been doing this for decades Apr 24 02:15 Vryce: zantier goes off every 5 years Apr 24 02:15 Vryce: I am sure he will go thru the hoops and try and successfully get me to resenstate him at some point Apr 24 02:15 Vryce: ELE everyone love everyone Apr 24 02:15 Zair: didnt he say he was aad in the chat message though? Apr 24 02:16 Vryce: haha sad? Apr 24 02:16 Vryce: I am sad, we are all sad for many reasons Apr 24 02:16 Vryce: every day Apr 24 02:16 Vryce: every year Apr 24 02:16 Vryce: part of the process Apr 24 02:17 Vryce: not sure how that relates to the global channels Apr 24 02:17 Zair: i didnt say sad i said Aad Apr 24 02:17 Zair: Eohopiwo: for the benefit of the educator who was in our ranks before i (aad) was silenced for 256 days, apparently for swearing, Apr 24 02:17 Vryce: adis Apr 24 02:17 Zair: that was the part i was pointing out Apr 24 02:18 Elymix: are you sure that was zant :p Apr 24 02:19 Vryce: hope so, or I need to thaw 5 players sec ' ' You have been frozen by a god for frozen for good for going off as Eohopiwo about Vryce's ego on chat.